Into The Wild (RC POV)
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Crookedstar- huge, light fawn tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw Deputy: Oakheart- handsome,reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and long, glossy coat Medicine Cat: Mudfur- light brown tom with wide shoulder and amber eyes Warriors: Owlfur- sleek, brown-and-white tom with a white muzzle and green eyes Apprentice, Vixenpaw Softwing- small, snowy white she-cat with brown tabby patches, and green eyes Whitefang- white tom with brown tabby markings Voleclaw- wiry, grey tom with green eyes and long coat Beetlenose- long-haired, broad-shoulder black tom with amber eyes Frogleap- gray ticked tabby with a heavily striped tail Apprentice, Mosspaw Sunfish- Pale, creamish-gray she-cat with long feathery fur and yellow eyes Skyheart- dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Blackclaw- muscular, smoky- black tom with torn ear tip and yellow eyes Reedtail- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a heavily striped tail Loudbelly- large, deep brown ticked tabby tom with striped legs and amber eyes Apprentice, Silverpaw Leopardfur- pale golden she-cat with dark tabby spots and amber eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw Dawnbright- reddish-brown-and-white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes Apprentice, Ivypaw Mallowtail-white she-cat with pale reddish-brown and brown tabby patches and green eyes Apprentice, Grasspaw Greenflower- plump, brown tabby she-cat with a white splash under her chin and light green eyes Stonefur- thick-furred gray tom with shredded ears and deep amber eyes Mistyfoot- pale gray she-cat with sleek fur and clear green eyes Apprentices: Ivypaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Whitepaw- gray and white tom with white paws, chest and hazel eyes Silverpaw- silver she-cat with black marking stripes and bright green eyes Grasspaw- fluffy, reddish-brown tom with lighter tipped fur and amber eyes Vixenpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Sedgecreek- long-hair, brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes( Mother to Voleclaw's kits: Heavykit, reddish-brown thickset tabby tom with green eyes, Shadekit, tufted dark gray she-kit with hazel eyes.) Petaldust- smoke-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ( Mother to Whitefang's kits: Mosskit, calico she-kit with blue eyes, Silverkit, black-and-white she-kit with green eyes) Elders: Ottersplash- black-and-white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes Echomist- smoky black tortioseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Fallowtail- light brown she-cat with green eyes Cedarpelt- large dark brown tabby tom with short tail and green eyes Lakeshine- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Graypool- skinny gray she-cat with yellow eyes retired early due to dementia Prolouge The RiverClan cats fell silent, the patrol leader Oakheart crouched down snorting as he raised his black nose to sniff the wind" ThunderClan isn't exactly the most quiet of cats." Blackclaw grunted in agreement his ear twitching, the wind blew lightly in his face. Blackclaw flatten his ears against it, his eyes was darting for his personal Clan rival, Tigerclaw. Ever since the brutal Sunningrocks battle that claimed both Shimmerpelt and Piketooth, revenge drilled through his veins. Rumors rose from the Clans that Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw had killed the warriors. He gotten his revenge on Thistleclaw when Thistleclaw took on his entire patrol and now Tigerclaw was next. " All hiss and no bite." Blackclaw pricked his ears as the claw-moon light reveal a small brown tabby, probably little taller then a apprentice marched forward. Blackclaw flexed his shoulders, he heard Redtail snap" Dustpaw get in the back of the patrol." A low growl sounded from Grasspaw who was in the back of the patrol. He glanced at Mistyfoot, who was behind him. The gray she-cat was almost silver in the moon-light. He admired the she-cat but this was going to be a battle, there was no time for admiring. The wind suddenly changed direction, lightly ruffling the back hairs on Blackclaw's back. Oakheart hissed silently" Attack." Oakheart raced forward, Blackclaw followed him running besides Whitefang and Petaldust. Blackclaw lunge at Fuzzypelt, Fuzzypelt turned around but he was too slow. Blackclaw crashed into Fuzzypelt, Blackclaw reared up and slashed at his muzzle rhythmically, Fuzzypelt yowled in fury. Fuzzypelt then rolled and leaped to his paws, Blackclaw lunge forward and sank his jaws into Fuzzypelt shoulder, using his weight he dragged Fuzzypelt down. Blackclaw clawed open Fuzzypelt's belly, he then reared up and pin down Fuzzypelt. Fuzzypelt raked his claws at his belly, Blackclaw let go and snarled. A yowl made Blackclaw turn his head sharply" Reinforcements from the river." Blackclaw snarled at Fuzzypelt" Just retreat Sunningrocks is ours." A cat crashed into Blackclaw, Blackclaw turn to an apprentice. Blackclaw eyes gleamed at a easily won fight, Blackclaw sank his claws into his shoulders and claw down, the black apprentice yowl in pain and claw at his muzzle. The wound stung only for a moment before Fuzzypelt turn to join the apprentice and sank his teeth into his hindleg. Blackclaw sank his jaws around the back of his neck and rolled flinging him off. A screech made Blackclaw head snap and the battle stopped. Oakheart head appeared from the rocks and Redtail lay beside, standing near was Tigerclaw. Reedtail bounded up snarling" You killed our deputy." Tigerclaw hissed" You killed ours." Blackclaw race to stand beside Reedtail" You still want to fight, your out numbered." Tigerclaw grabbed Redtail's limp body, growling" You will regret today." Blackclaw snarled at Tigerclaw as the ThunderClan warriors left, Oakheart death gave him another reason to hate ThunderClan. Chapter 1 "Vixenpaw hurry up, you'll be late for the dawn patrol." Vixenpaw gave a yawn glaring at her best friend Silverpaw" I'm coming, Silverpaw." Silverpaw dash out of the apprentice den, Vixenpaw followed giving a luxurious stretch before following. Vixenpaw flicked her tail" What are we doing today?" Owlfur glance at her before at the territory" We're joining a border patrol. Vixenpaw flicked her tail" Who's leading it, I hope it's not with Blackclaw or Reedtail." Owlfur rolled his eyes" Who ever leading it, it should not matter to you." Vixenpaw lash her thick tail crossly, she hoped it wasn't to the along the willows or the thickest reeds. Her tail had a habit of catching every little debris. Grooming her tail seemed to be a waste of effort since more debris was bound to get stuck . As beautiful as she though her crow black pelt was, it was perhaps more annoying that it got stuck in every mossy tendril during her sleep. If she had time to do it at dawn, she spend until sunhigh getting every little tangle out. Sometimes her mother Sunfish or even occasionally Beetlenose would help but sometimes she would give up. It didn't help that tucking in fresh moss every other night, one night's rest and her pelt was a disastrously messed up. Vixenpaw start grooming at the base of her tail swiping at the little knots which was tangled with moss tendrils from last's night's sleep. She felt the knot loosen and the tug the moss tendril from her pelt. Vixenpaw's grooming wasn't very long though after pulling out all the moss tendrils free from her tail, Leopardfur had announce the patrol leader. Giving her pelt one more glance over, Vixenpaw glance up for the patrol leader. It was Greenflower, the plump brown tabby she-cat looked proud leading her first patrol. Vixenpaw knew Greenflower had been waiting for her chance at leading the patrol, Mistyfoot had led one and Stonefur led a couple. Greenflower meowed" If it's okay with you Owlfur, I brought Frogleap, Skyheart and Mistyfoot." Owlfur nodded giving a confident meow" It's fine Greenflower." Greenflower flicked her tail and led the cats out of camp. Vixenpaw padded after Owlfur, her eyes narrowed. Greenflower was leading them towards the gorge, normally the border patrol would go to the ThunderClan border first. Vixenpaw yowled" I think we're suppose to be going towards the ThunderClan border." Greenflower stopped glancing back" We're are?" Vixenpaw nodded" Yep, we are." Greenflower meow softly her tail swaying behind her uncertianly" But I thought this direction was fine." Greenflower looked down at her paws, all her pride at leading her first patrol clearly gone. Owlfur padded over to Vixenpaw cuffing her over the ears" Greenflower was doing just fine, when we're get back to camp you will be searching for ticks understood?" Vixenpaw meow" Yes, Owlfur." Vixenpaw wrinkled her nose, though there less ticks in RiverClan's territory. She still hate using mouse bile for ticks. Vixenpaw followed Owlfur in silence glancing over at the WindClan border, she couldn't stand the thought of running across the moorland just to catch rabbits, even with that WindClan was still skinny. After marking the scent markers along the WindClan border, Vixenpaw was bored but she followed the patrol at the rear incase of danger. Every step seemed to boost Greenflower's confidence as she trotted faster and faster to the ThunderClan border. Vixenpaw glance around wishing she had her brother Grasspaw here or even Silverpaw to gossip with. If Grasspaw was here a prank would had been done to probably Greenflower or even Owlfur. Silverpaw was different. " I hope I become a mentor soon." Skyheart had meowed talking to Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot meowed" I don't want to be a mentor yet." Skyheart nudged her roughly" Oh I forgot, your too busy mooning over Blackclaw." Mistyfoot seemed to raise her head in surprise" I'm not." Skyheart snickered" Yeah right, don't act like you don't like my brother." " Hush, we're near the border." Greenflower gave a soft hiss sniffing the air" ThunderClan hasn't crossed here." Owlfur glance at her" Since you can't behave, you don't get to come with us to mark the scent markers, stay where you are." Vixenpaw remain where she was scowling until the warriors came back. Greenflower meowed" Let's go back to camp, I'm sure the hunting patrol are back." Greenflower led the patrol back to camp, her head tilted proudly and her tail raised proud. Vixenpaw grunted, one day she would be leading every patrol. ThunderClan would never win and take Sunningrocks from them ever again. Perhaps she would become the most powerful cat in the forest one day. Chapter 2 Vixenpaw sat down searching Cedarpelt's pelt for ticks. The ticks was as usual, was a rare sight. Some on Graypool and one on Echomist. Vixenpaw dabbed the mouse bile on the tick spotted on Cedarpelt's tail. " Well Vixenpaw, what did you do this time to get in trouble?" Echomist purred. Vixenpaw lash her tail" Nothing much, I just told Greenflower she was going the wrong way." Cedarpelt grumbled" Well it was her first time leading a patrol." Vixenpaw grunted annoyed dabbing at another tick on Cedarpelt's back. " I got them all." Vixenpaw pushed the mouse bile out of the den and to the dirt place before turning around and padding to the river, she wrinkled her nose at the strong smell. Vixenpaw stepped into the river, the flow of the river washing the stink of the mouse bile from her paws. She stepped out of the river, shaking her pelt before padding back into camp. In the Clearing, Softwing and Owlfur was dozing in the clearing. While Sedgecreek watched the kits play outside the nursery. Heavykit pounce on Shadekit's and both kits went tumbling on the ground. Vixenpaw glance around for one more cat that might be close by: Voleclaw. Vixenpaw glance around trying to pinpoint the silver gray tom. There he is. Voleclaw was with Beetlenose and Skyheart. Though Beetlenose was in the conservation, there was something the way oddly intimate the way Voleclaw and Skyheart was staring at each other. Well, it's not surprise condisering how bad Voleclaw and Sedgecreek broke up. Glancing over to Sedgecreek, Sedgecreek was watching Voleclaw and Skyheart with a hurt look in her eyes. When Sedgecreek announced her pregnancy, now it was 6 moons ago, Vixenpaw had been only 3 moons old at the time. She remember how excited she was to have a new playmates other then Grasspaw, Whitepaw, Silverpaw and Ivypaw. Every cat was aware of tensions between Voleclaw and Sedgecreek, but the Clan hoped these kits would finally bring them together. Perhaps it became Sedgecreek's worse nightmare. Though Heavykit had the silver that Voleclaw had, Voleclaw told the Clan that Heavykit looked so different from him that he couldn't be his kit. After Sedgecreek's and Voleclaw's agrument, Voleclaw broke up with Sedgecreek. The rest of the Clan called Voleclaw many things, mainly fishbrain and minnowbrain. Vixenpaw let her gaze wonder across the camp's clearing. Blackclaw, as eye-catching as he was, was over by the warrior's den twining his tail with Mistyfoot. Vixenpaw snorted" All this stupid love is disgusting." Vixenpaw padded to the apprentice den and watched from there. Reedtail, Stonefur and Loudbelly had came back from hunting, all three of their mouths was stuffed with fish and a mouse from Loudbelly. Trailing behind them Silverpaw, had tilted her head proudly carrying the largest prey out of the hunting patrol. Vixenpaw started grooming her fur again, trying to get rid of any tangles or debris that she picked up on Greenflower's border patrol. " Vixenpaw, Vixenpaw, guess what." Vixenpaw around for the source, Heavykit tail stuck up meowing" What are you doing." Vixenpaw grumbled" Being away from annoying pipsqueaks." Heavykit meow" I'm not a pipsqueak." Vixenpaw casually licked her paw, listening with one ear pricked. Heavykit meowed sadly" Voleclaw won't play with me, he said the game was for Shadekit and their adventure." Vixenpaw meowed" Well maybe he has a special game for just you." Heavykit shook his head" He never has anything special for me, it's always Shadekit he spends time with. He doesn't even like me." Vixenpaw yawned" Well I would help you but I am too busy." Heavykit tilt his head" You don't look too busy." Vixenpaw snorted laying down" Well I am go play with Silverkit and Mosskit." Heavykit scrambled off to Silverkit and Mosskit who was playing moss ball. " Hey, Vixenpaw." Vixenpaw glance up from her resting spot. Shadekit and Voleclaw was playing moss ball while Sedgecreek was talking to Reedtail and Loudbelly.